Solace
by storyluver10
Summary: Don't leave me, please." "Of course, Tomoyo." Oneshot. ExT


**A/N**: Not my first work, but it's the first story I'm posting on this site. Please tell me what you think. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except the plot.

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji smiled as she saw that it was drizzling. She stood up, ignoring the dizziness she felt. She wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to be able to get all of her frustrations out.

"Raa-san," her voice was weaker than normal. "I'm going out. Don't wait up for me."

A middle-aged attractive woman came running from the stairs.

"Tomoyo-sama," her eyes were worried and pleading. "Please don't go out today. You have a fever, go out some other time."

Tomoyo smiled gently at her caretaker, "It's the last rain of the season, Raa-san. I need to."

* * *

Before the woman could object, the heiress had already gone through the front door.

Raamiya sighed. Even she could do nothing if her charge had already made up her mind. But she was still worried; staying under the rain with a fever was not a good idea. She closed her eyes and hoped that the rain would not go stronger.

She sat down heavily, gripping the chains of the swing tightly and willing her headache to go away. Slowly but surely, the rain gained strength and pounded her. Once she was soaked through, she smiled bitterly and released all the sadness, disappointment and anger she felt. Her long, dark tresses covered her face and for that she was grateful.

She was sure no one could see her there and that for the next two hours or so, Tomoyo Daidouji was freed from all the tiring masks she wore each day.

* * *

The bespectacled young man sighed in annoyance as the rain and wind grew stronger. The umbrella he was holding was not helping much in keeping him dry.

Resigned, he closed it and braved the way home, his hair, face and clothes getting wet. He turned towards the park, intending to use a shortcut.

He stopped short as he saw a slim, pale figure seated on one of the park's swings. Curiosity got better of him and he approached quietly. The long dark hair was unmistakable, it was Tomoyo Daidouji.

Eriol's brows furrowed. _What would she be doing here?_

He approached much more surely and tapped her shoulder, "Tomoyo?"

She looked up when she felt someone touch her shoulder and found herself looking into the dark-blue eyes of Eriol Hirragizawa.

She looked away quickly, knowing her defenses were down.

"Eriol-kun." She was still looking down. "I'm sorry, Eriol. I need to be alone right now."

Still the rain poured, drenching him completely.

He took her hand, "I'll walk you home."

She shook her head but left her hand in his.

Eriol stared at her closely, noting the much paler color of her skin. She would not look at him. He winced as he felt bigger drops of rain pound him. Tomoyo was oblivious, her mind already far away.

She reluctantly came back to the present when she felt Eriol shaking her.

"Please Tomoyo, I'll take you home."

She looked up to stare straight at his eyes, "I don't want to."

Sadness was what he saw in those amethyst orbs. He blinked and swooped her up in his arms, surprised at how light she was. Her eyes widened and she struggled weakly.

He held her tighter, "I'll take you to my home, ne?"

She relaxed at his words and hooked an arm around his neck. Eriol sprinted for his mansion.

* * *

"Eriol-sama, are you alright—"Nakuru's eyes widened as she saw her drenched master carrying a dozing Tomoyo. "What happened?"

Eriol shook his head. "Tomoyo-chan is drenched; would you go and lend her one of your nightgowns?"

The moon guardian nodded, took the girl in her arms and carried her up.

Ten minutes later, Tomoyo was dressed in a rather large nightgown and was also burning up. Groggily, she opened her eyes and looked at the guardian.

"Nakuru-chan?"

The girl nodded, smiling slightly. "You're alright now, Tomoyo-chan. Come on and I'll carry you down—"

She was cut off when Tomoyo said, "I can walk."

The guardian nodded and did not argue. She helped the girl stand and assisted her in walking, an arm around Tomoyo's slim waist.

Tomoyo was breathing heavily when they were finally able to get to the mansion's living room. She sat on the couch and leaned her head back.

"I'll go get some tea, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo watched as the girl bounded to the kitchen. A small smile settled on her lips. A moment later, Eriol was beside her and was looking at her with worried eyes.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly, afraid that her headache would return.

A hand went up to her forehead and Eriol's concern deepened once he processed that she had a fever. A very high one, at that.

He shifted and indicated his lap, "Would you like to lie down?"

She did and now her head was resting on his lap. She closed her eyes just as Nakuru came back from the kitchen.

Eriol gestured for her to put the cup of tea away. Nodding, the moon guardian left the two alone.

He brushed a few stray strands of hair from the girl's face and was again reminded of her unusually high temperature.

He pulled out his phone to call the Daidouji mansion.

"Hello?"

He recognized Tomoyo's caretaker.

"Good evening, Raamiya-san."

On the other side of the line, the woman smiled, "Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Yes. I'm just calling to let you know Tomoyo's with me…Yes she's fine…I'm afraid the fever's gone up…I'll take care of her…Of course, thank you. Good night."

He flipped the phone shut and turned once again to the girl lying with her head on his lap. She was sleeping soundly now, her breathing even.

"Master?"

Eriol looked up to see his sun guardian hovering above them. Spinel landed on Tomoyo's stomach.

"What's wrong with her, master?"

Eriol shook his head, indicating he did not know.

Spinel laid down, "You will make her well?"

The boy nodded and brought a hand to Tomoyo's forehead. In a flash, her fever left.

He smiled, "She just needs to rest."

* * *

Nakuru and Spinel had retired an hour before Eriol made a move to carry Tomoyo to his room. Why his room? It was the only one clean enough for her.

He carried her without effort and laid her on the wide canopy bed. He fixed the blanket around her and caressed her cheek. He turned to leave when a hand grabbed his.

"Don't leave me, please."

He turned and saw that she was awake. Awake and scared. He moved closer.

"Of course, Tomoyo."

He sat down hesitantly on the bed but Tomoyo did not close her eyes. He removed his slippers and slipped in beside her. He carelessly slung an arm around her waist before he could think.

As soon as he realized his actions, he made to remove his arm when a more shocking realization slashed through his mind, she wasn't pulling back.

He glanced at her closely and noticed that she had closed her eyes again and was probably dozing off.

Smirking, he pulled her closer, tucking her head in the crook of his neck.

* * *

Tomoyo woke up to find that she was pleasantly embraced by someone. She shifted in her position to the person and was face to face to none other than Eriol Hiiragizawa.

The said boy was currently sleeping, an arm still around her waist. As the initial shock and confusion wore off, Tomoyo smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

A few minutes later, Eriol's eyes fluttered open and rested on the girl's smiling face.

"Good morning, Eriol." She looked gratefully at him. "Thank you for…everything."

He blinked. Then nodded. Then, he pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes once again.

Tomoyo froze, which he probably noticed for he loosened his hold on her.

"Eriol…?" Her voice was uncertain, questioning his actions.

"This means," he drew away to look straight into her eyes, "I'm never letting you go."

Her eyes widened. He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He drew back before she could process what was happening.

He stood and extended a hand to her, "Time for breakfast."

Still dazed, Tomoyo held on to his hand and allowed him to help her up. As he was leading her out of the room, she broke out into a brilliant smile.

She had found her comfort.

* * *

To **Malu Daidoji** and **cheng**: Thank you for your reviews!

**xXx**

Thank you to those who've read and added this to their favorite list!


End file.
